Pending Love
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Sakura yang selama ini menyukai Naruto, dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto datang kepada Sakura? Little bit NaruHina and SasuHina


**Konichiwa, minna-san! Ini fanfiction NaruSaku pertamaku, walaupun sejak dulu Hayi pengen ngebuat NaruSaku, eh malah jadi SasuHina terus, sama Akatsuki. Oya, maaf kalau summary dan judulnya agak gak cocok sama fanficnya. Hayi gak terlalu jago buat mikirin judul.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pending Love © Hayi Uchiha**

**Summary : Sakura yang selama ini menyukai Naruto, dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto datang kepada Sakura? Little bit NaruHina and SasuHina**

"Sakura, sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang" kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat pada temannya yang berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu, Ino" sahut Sakura. Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak mau makan?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau makan, tapi aku malas untuk berjalan ke food court di lantai dua itu" jawab Sakura. Seketika itu juga Ino merasakan firasat buruk.

Ino segera mengambil dompet dan handphonenya, lalu berusaha kabur dari Sakura. Telat, sahabtnya itu sudah keburu memegang tangannya.

"Sakura, ampuni aku. Aku sedang ingin menikmati waktu makan siangku yang sedikit ini dengan tenang bersama Kiba-kun" mohon Ino. Dia sudah hapal diluar kepala kebiasaan Sakura, minta dibelikan makanan hanya karena malas berjalan.

Sakura mau tidak mau melepaskan Ino, yang langsung berlari keluar dari toko boneka itu.

Haruno Sakura, perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun itu bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko boneka. Sakura merupakan mahasiswi fakultas hukum Universitas Tokyo. Keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang pas – pasan membuatnya harus bekerja disela – sela kuliahnya.

Sakura tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kerja paruh waktunya ini, selama tidak mengganggu kuliahnya. Maklum, Sakura bisa berada di Universitas Tokyo itu karena beasiswa. Sejak dulu, Sakura dikenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswa tercerdas disana.

Walaupun Sakura awalnya bersikukuh kalau dia hanya akan fokus pada kuliahnya saja, tapi seperti perempuan lainnya, Sakura pun akhirnya tertarik kepada salah satu mahasiswa disana.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, anak tunggal Namikaze Minato yang merupakan seorang pengusaha terkenal yang sudah mendirikan cabang di berbagai negara, namanya Namikaze Corp dan sekarang sedang bersaing dengan perusahaan lainnya seperti Uchiha Corp dan Nara Corp.

Sedangkan ibunya adalah pemain biola terkenal Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina sudah sering mengikuti orchestra di berbagai negara karena kemampuannya tersebut.

Sakura pertama kali melihat Naruto enam bulan lalu. Saat itu dia sedang membeli roti coklat yang hanya tersisa satu di kantin universitas. Lalu datang Naruto dengan tergesa – gesa dan menanyakan perihal roti itu pada si penjual.

Begitu mengetahui roti harapannya sudah dibeli oleh Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan pergi dari situ.

Ketika itu, Sakura terpaku saat memandangi iri sapphire blue Naruto. Baru kali itu Sakura merasa ada seorang pria yang mampu membuat pipinya memerah tanpa sebab.

Sakura pun semakin bersemangat begitu mengetahui kalau ternyata Naruto juga merupakan mahasiswa fakultas hukum, sama sepertinya.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura mencari tahu tentang Uzumaki Naruto dari berbagai sumber dan mulai mengobrol sedikit – sedikit dengannya, walaupun mereka tidak cukup akrab ntuk mengobrol banyak.

KRIEK!

Suara yang menandakan pintu toko itu terbuka, membuat Sakura kembali dari lamunannya tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Sakura pada seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang baru saja masuk itu.

"I-iya" sahut perempuan yang tampak pemalu tersebut. Sakura merasa pernah melihat perempuan di depannya ini, entah dimana. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku' batin Sakura sambil lalu.

"Sepertinya tadi kau datang bersama orang lain, kenapa dia menghilang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Perempuan di depannya ini tertawa. Dari suara tawanya saja, Sakura langsung tahu kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah pasti berasal dari golongan atas.

"Yang tadi kamu lihat itu pacarku. Kami sudah berpacaran selama empat bulan, ng, Haruno-san" perempuan itu membaca nametag Sakura.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah selesai memilih boneka?" seorang pria bertanya dari belakang Sakura. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja melihat – lihat di bagian lain.

DEG!

Sakura merasa kalau suara itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Tentu saja, mengingat hampir setiap hari Sakura menguping diam – diam hanya untuk mendengar suara ini.

"Naruto-kun, maaf. Aku keasyikan mengobrol sampai lupa memilih boneka, hehe…" kata Hinata pada pria dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh perlahan, di dalam hatinya dia berharap kalau orang yang ada dibelakangnya ini hanya memiliki suara yang mirip dengan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

'Dan semoga yang Hinata maksud itu Naruto yang lain' harap Sakura.

Kaki Sakura mendadak lemas begitu iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris biru safir Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara itu yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh, aku mengenalmu! Sakura-san!" seru Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tampak sedikit kebingungan melihat wajah Sakura yang memelas.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa – apa, kan? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya belum makan saja" jawab Sakura, yang langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang asyik memilih – milih boneka.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau harus memberiku cobaan seperti ini' batin Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Pandangannya tertuju ke pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah keluar dari toko boneka itu dan tertawa – tawa dengan senangnya, tidak mengetahui kalau ada yang sedih karena mereka.

"Apa aku harus menyerah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Sakura juga merupakan seorang perempuan yang tahu diri. Sangat tidak etis rasanya kalau dia merebut Naruto dari Hinata. Sakura juga bisa membayangkan perasaan Hinata yang pastinya akan sangat terluka.

Apalagi, Sakura mengakui kalau Hinata jauh lebih baik darinya.

Penampilan, memang sih mereka berdua cantik, tapi Hinata tampak lebih anggun dibanding Sakura yang terkesan tomboy.

Kekayaan, sudah jelas Hinata pemenangnya.

Kepintaran, mungkin Sakura yang menang, tapi tampaknya Hinata juga bukan perempuan bodoh.

Sikap, tentunya Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga berada memiliki sikap yang sangat baik, beda dengan Sakura yang hanya dididik seadanya oleh orangtuanya.

Dari analisisnya diatas, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan kalau mungkin dia sudah kalah dari Hinata, bahkan sebelum bertempur.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus merelakan Naruto" bisik Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura malas sekali untuk pergi kuliah. Selain karena ini hari Senin, tetapi Sakura juga tidak mau bertemu dengan kedua orang itu, terutama Naruto. Sakura takut jika air matanya tumpah apabila bertemu dengan pria berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Tapi rasanya, dia harus masuk kuliah hari ini. Sakura hanya seorang mahasiswi dengan beasiswa, dia merasa tidak enak pada dosennya kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bisa – bisa beasiswanya dicabut dan semuanya menjadi sia – sia.

"Yosh! Haruno Sakura, kuatkan dirimu! Universitas Tokyo itu luas, Naruto pasti tidak akan bertemu denganmu!" ujar Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri.

Jarak dari kos ke universitas tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga Sakura hanya perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesana.

Baru saja Sakura memasuki area fakultas hukum, dirinya langsung diserang dengan pemandangan paling menyesakkan sepanjang masa.

Naruto sedang berciuman dengan Hinata.

Sakura terpaku selama beberapa detik. Saat itu juga dia menyadari kalau Hinata adalah seorang perempuan sempurna yang diutus untuk menjadi pendamping hidup orang yang selama ini Sakura cintai. Sakura juga melihat cara Naruto mencium Hinata, penuh kasih sayang.

'Aku tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding Hinata' batin Sakura.

Tidak mau meneteskan air mata disana, Sakura segera berlari menuju toilet. Sakura tidak menyadari, mata Naruto yang tajam melihatnya berlari sambil menahan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino cemas. Seharian ini, sahabatnya si Haruno Sakura ini mendadak jadi pendiam. Bahkan saat dia keluar tadi, Sakura tidak minta dibelikan makanan seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa – apa, kan?" tanya Ino sambil memegang kening Sakura. Mungkin saja Sakura demam, pikirnya.

Tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian di kampus tadi, ketika Naruto mencium Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. Sakura menangis selama setengah jam di toilet, membuat dirinya terlambat lima menit dari pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura…" Ino benar – benar khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura tidak akan bercerita sebelum dipaksa.

"Sakura, aku tahu, ini pasti masalah percintaan. Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa memberikan solusi" kata Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Ya, mungkin saja kalau dia bercerita kepada Ino, bebannya akan terasa sedikit berkurang.

"Begini, Ino…"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam. Saat ini dia sedang tidur – tiduran di atap universitas. Memang sudah sore, tetapi Naruto terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Pasti orangtuanya pun masih sibuk bekerja. Lagipula dia ingin menunggu Hinata yang masih mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari dosennya.

'Ada apa sih dengan Sakura-san? Sampai – sampai saat dia melihat Hinata menciumku tadi, Sakura-san langsung berlari ke toilet' batin Naruto bingung.

Naruto pun mengingat pertemuannya selama ini dengan Sakura. Rasanya, Sakura sangat antusias kalau bertemu dengan Naruto. Terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar – binar. Kecuali saat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan juga kejadian…

"… Di toko boneka itu" bisik Naruto pelan. Saat dia melihat dari balik rak boneka, Sakura tampak tersenyum manis saat mengobrol dengan Hinata. Tunggu, manis? Sakura manis?

Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aku sudah punya Hinata, tidak seharusnya aku bilang Sakura itu manis" kata Naruto yang masih memukul – mukul kepalanya.

Tapi Naruto berhenti dan mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin, saat wajah Sakura langsung terlihat memelas dan sedih ketika melihatnya bersama Hinata. Lalu pagi ini, dia berlari sambil menahan tangis begitu melihat Hinata mencium Naruto.

Anak Namikaze Minato itu memejamkan matanya, bingung. Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Sakura menangis? Tadi Naruto sempat mendengar dari Kakashi-sensei yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu, kalau hari ini Sakura terlambat masuk dengan mata sembab.

Mendadak, Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak. Sebuah pemikiran mengagetkan muncul di otaknya.

"Aku tahu… Haruno Sakura cemburu" bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau selama ini dia menaruh hati padaku…"

Tiba – tiba mata Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Suasana saat itu memang sedang sepi, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat Hinata dengan mudahnya.

'Tugasnya sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Hinata ke bawah' batin Naruto sambil berdiri.

Baru saja dia berdiri, Naruto langsung melihat mahasiswa fakultas bisnis, Uchiha Sasuke, berlari mendekati Hinata.

Naruto berhenti bergerak ketika dilihatnya Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan gampangnya. Tidak hanya itu, keduanya pun berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Hati Naruto langsung terasa sangat sakit. Cara Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman tadi sangat berbeda dengan ciuman Hinata dengan dirinya.

Saat mencium Naruto, Hinata seperti terpaksa melakukannya. Dan juga, Hinata terlalu cepat melepaskan ciuman itu. Saat mereka bersama pun, Hinata tidak tampak sesenang itu. Sekarang saja, Hinata tengah memeluk Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya marah. Sebenarnya, siapa yang dicintai Hinata, dirinya atau Sasuke? Tapi dilihat dari senyuman Hinata, rasanya… Rasanya, Narutolah yang mengganggu hubungan mereka.

"Apa yang perempuan itu pikirkan?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk mengubur dalam – dalam perasaannya pada Naruto selama seminggu ini. Walaupun terkadang, kalau dia melihat Naruto rasanya perasaan itu kembali muncul.

Hanya saja, belakangan ini Sakura merasa kalau Naruto menjadi tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. Dan lagi, dia tidak lagi terlihat bersama Hinata.

Sebaliknya, Sakura malah melihat Hinata bersama si tampan Uchiha Sasuke, padahal setahu Sakura, keduanya sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat bersama.

Sakura berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada ketiga orang itu? Lalu sebuah pemikiran aneh mendadak muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Jangan – jangan…"

"Jangan – jangan apa, Sakura?" tiba – tiba Ino muncul di hadapannya. "Jangan melamun! Toko ini sedang ramai – ramainya!" lanjut Ino.

Sakura memasang senyum kikuk pada Ino karena tertangkap basah melamun di toko, padahal ada banyak pembeli yang datang hari ini.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, suasana toko boneka itu kembali sepi. Sakura menghela napas bosan. 'Disaat seperti ini, Ino malah kabur untuk berpacaran dengan Inuzuka' batin Sakura.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk yang tembus pandang, dan seketika itu juga posisi duduknya menjadi tegak karena kaget.

Uzumaki Naruto tengah memandanginya dari luar toko.

Sakura terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa menoleh ke arah lain. Kedua iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris sapphire blue Naruto.

Naruto memasuki toko itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura diam saja. 'Percuma saja aku mengubur dalam – dalam perasaanku kalau dia malah datang ke sini' batin Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura" sapa Naruto. "Oh, hai" balas Sakura. Keduanya merasa sangat canggung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura berpura – pura agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati. 'Semoga saja Naruto tidak mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya' batinnya.

"Sakura, aku sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku" kata Naruto seolah – olah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. 'Jadi, Naruto sudah tahu? Lalu, kenapa dia pergi menemuiku? Bukankah dia sudah punya Hinata?'.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hinata. Lalu, aku ke sini karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Naruto seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Hah?! Sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto menghela napas. "Ceritanya begini…"

**Flashback….**

**Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih berpelukan dengan Sasuke di parkiran mobil.**

"**Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Naruto marah. Hinata yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.**

"**Kenapa, kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya?" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.**

"**Be-begini Naruto-kun, sebenarnya ini hanya salah paham" kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Hinata bergerak untuk mendekati Naruto, tetapi Sasuke menahannya.**

"**Lihatlah Hinata, dia bahkan menahanmu pergi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto marah.**

**Sasuke mendengus. "Hmph! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan empat bulan lalu, ketika kau menyatakan cintamu pada Hinata, aku menyuruh Hinata untuk menerimanya. Agar Hinata bisa mengorek informasi tentang perusahaan ayahmu. Benar bukan, Hinata?" jelas Sasuke.**

**Naruto berpaling menatap Hinata. "Itu… Benar?" tanyanya pelan. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu" jawab Hinata.**

"**Sayangnya kau terlalu keras kepala untuk memberikan informasi tentang perusahaan ayahmu itu" kata Sasuke. Lalu dengan santainya, keduanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemas di parkiran.**

**End of flashback…**

Sakura ternganga mendengar cerita Naruto. "Kejam sekali Hinata dan Sasuke itu!" serunya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Ya, dan aku dengan bodohnya masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka. Untungnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal perusahaan ayahku pada Hinata" lirih Naruto.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekat dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkejut, tapi dia membalas pelukan Sakura. Jujur saja, bahkan Hinata tidak pernah memberikan pelukan sehangat ini padanya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Sakura. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Jujur saja" kata Naruto pelan sambil mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura melepas pelukan itu. "Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Aku menyukaimu, Naruto" ujar Sakura pelan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kurasa, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura" kata Naruto sambil mencium dahi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Naruto ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak memaksakan perasaanmu, kan?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng. "Sebenarnya dulu aku menyukaimu, tapi kukira kau menyukai orang lain, jadi aku terpaksa menyerah dan akhirnya menembak Hinata" jawab Naruto.

"EHH?! Berarti selama ini kita bodoh sekali!" seru Sakura kaget. Naruto tertawa. "Itu bukan bodoh, itu hanya cinta yang tertunda".

-END-

**Gomen kalau judulnya sedikit tidak nyambung dengan isinya. **

**Review please…**


End file.
